Small fruits, particularly including cherry tomatoes, can be very difficult to slice. Their small size makes them difficult to hold, creating the possibility of an injury when trying to handle them with one hand while slicing them with the other. Tomato skins can also be challenging to pierce initially, sometimes causing the tomato to roll or move in a way that can make cutting dangerous. When great care is taken to reduce the risk, the cutting process can consume quite a lot of time.